O Amor É Feito Em 3 Fases, por Lily Evans Potter
by Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Ponto de vista de Lily Evans sobre a evolução do seu relacionamento com James...


Tive a ideia de escrever esta ficenquanto estava no curso de inglês... Ponto de vista de Lily sobre a sua evolução com James...

* * *

_**O Amor é Feito em 3 Fases, por Lily Evans Potter**_

Sempre achei que o amor era algo indecifrável. Algo que nós não sabíamos explicar... Os sintomas são sempre diferentes. Quer dizer, num dia posso sentir as minhas mãos a suar em bica e no outro a seguir já sinto as tais borboletas no estômago. Mas depois de me ter casado com James Potter percebi que o nosso amor foi feito em três fases. Passo a explicar melhor...

**1ª FASE:**_a primeira impressão._

Sempre ouvi dizer que a primeira impressão é a mais importante de todas. Imaginem que estão numa entrevista de emprego: se aparecerem todos sujos e moribundos, como se tivessem acabado de sair de um jogo de Quidditch, dificilmente vos iriam contratar. Mas se vocês aparecessem de banhinho tomado, elegantes, cheirosos e tudo mais, podiam ter algumas hipóteses, mas nada de garantido porque se o vosso patrão fosse um homem desprezível e todas as coisas mais, acho que, mesmo com todas as competências, não iríamos lá chegar.

Vou-vos dizer que a primeira impressão que tive de James Potter não foi das melhores...

_**FlashBack**_

_Era a minha primeira ida para Hogwarts. Ainda mal acreditava que era uma bruxa. Petúnia ficou fula da vida quando soube. Mas não é disso que estamos a relembrar... Onde é que eu ia? AH, já me lembro..._

_Então ia eu, Lily Evans, para o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, sozinha numa carruagem, quando de repente oiço um barulho perto da porta da minha cabine. Fui lá ver o que era. Não queria que ninguém estragasse aquele momento._

_Quando lá cheguei vi três meninos: eram todos da minha idade. Um era moreno com cabelos bem pretos todos arrepiados com olhos castanhos esverdeados e usava óculos. O que estava ao seu lado também era moreno, também tinha o cabelo preto, mas não era todo desarrumado como o do primeiro. O dele era ondulado. Tinha os olhos de uma cor azul acinzentada. Lindos na minha opinião. O outro menino que também lá estava tinha uns cabelos pretos corridos, um grande nariz e uns olhos bastantes negros. Eu reconheci-o como Severus Snape. Meu amigo!_

_"SEVERUS!" - gritei eu. O Sev estava a ser alvo da brincadeira dos outros palhacinhos._

_"Larga-o!" - exigi ao menino de óculos._

_"Não! Porque é que eu o havia de largar? Ele é apenas um Seboso que anda por aí!"_

_"Larga-o, por favor! Não irias querer arranjar problemas logo no teu primeiro dia, pois não?" - tentei eu. Talvez uma luzinha se acendesse na cabecinha do garoto. Oh, pobre e inocente Lily Evans, como é que ela fora de pensar tal coisa?_

_"Hey! Isso até que não era má ideia, pois não Sirius?" - perguntou ele ao menino ao lado que, pelo que eu percebi, se chamava Sirius._

_"Larga-o!" - implorei ele._

_"Mas o que é que se passa aqui?" - perguntou um rapaz alto. Eu não sabia quem ele era, mas pareceu importante, pois tinha uma coisa muito reluzente no peito._

_"Oras, porque é que se haveria de passar algo, caro colega? Somos apenas quatro alunos do primeiro ano a conversar sobre a sua primeira ida a Hogwarts." - disse Sirius muito pomposo._

_"E porque é que estão no meio do corredor?" - perguntou o rapaz, desconfiado._

_"Ammm..." - tentaram os outros dois rapazinhos. Estava claro que eles não tinham saída..._

_"Nós já estávamos de saída!" - disse eu e agarrei o Sev pela mão e fomos até à cabine onde eu tinha estado antes._

_Eu fiquei a tentar perceber o que se tinha passado lá fora com o relato de Severus. Ao que me pareceu foram os outros rapazinhos que começaram a importuná-lo._

_Ficámos algum tempo a falar até que apareceram à porta da nossa cabine os dois garotos._

_"O que é que querem?" - perguntei eu duramente. _

_"Calma ruivinha! Nós só viemos agradecer-te. Livraste-nos de estar ali a explicar àquele Prefeito o que é que estávamos ali a fazer no meio do corredor._

_"Já disseram. Agora adeus."_

_"O meu nome é James Potter e este é Sirius Black. Porque é que não te vens sentar connosco na nossa cabine e deixas este Seboso aqui?" - perguntou o menino de óculos, estendendo-me a sua mão como um cumprimento._

_"Acho que prefiro ficar com o meu amigo do que com vocês! Agora adeusinho!" - e fechei a porta da cabine com as cortinas corridas._

_A minha primeira impressão desse garoto não tinha sido das melhores._

_**Fim FlashBack**_

A partir desse momento James Potter nunca mais me largou...

Nos primeiros dois anos era só a fazer brincadeirinhas e a dizer piadinhas sobre o meu cabelo ruivo e essas coisas. No terceiro ano, quando ele começou a ganhar fama de namoradeiro não parava de me convidar para sair, sendo sempre rejeitado. _Que garoto chato! _- pensava eu. Desde aquele momento no comboio que tinha decidido involuntariamente que nunca iria ser amiga de uma coisa daquelas!

**2ª FASE:**_amizade._

Foi só no meio do nosso 5º ano que eu passei a me dar mais com ele. Até aí só falava com Remus Lupin, de todos era o mais responsável, simpático, bom conversador e Prefeito. Mas aos poucos também me fui aproximando mais do Sirius e do James. Ele já não me chamava para sair, o que era um avanço. Aproximei-me mais deles depois do que se passou com o Snape, ao pé do lago. Ele tinha-se tornado uma pessoa mais madura, mesmo continuando ocasionalmente com as suas brincadeiras, mas eu agora já não as via com maus olhos. Ele já não era aquele Potter arrogante que conhecera até então. Agora era apenas o James, o meu amigo. Aquele que me apoiou quando os meus pais foram brutalmente assassinados por algum maníaco que se auto intitulava Voldemort, o Lorde das Trevas, aquele que me fazia rir com as brincadeiras mais parvas que pudessem existir. Eu gostava do novo James Potter, aquele que eu nunca tinha conhecido. Eu já sabia que Remus era um Lobisomem. Quando os rapazes souberam quase tiveram um treco, mas eu prometi-lhes, tal como prometi ao Remus que guardaria segredo para o resto da minha vida. Era eu que ficava à espera deles quando regressavam da Cabana dos Gritos depois de uma noite de Lua Cheia e cuidava dos ferimentos de todos. No início do sexto ano éramos como melhores amigos! Aquilo iria ser uma amizade para a vida...

**3ª FASE:**_o amor._

Quando eu me apaixonei por ele? Não sei responder a isso. Talvez tenha sido quando nos começámos a dar melhor. Sempre ouvi dizer que do ódio ao amor é apenas um pequeno passo. Eu fui vítima daqueles incríveis olhos castanhos esverdeados e daquele sorriso encantador. Percebi isso a meio do sexto ano, mas não contei a ninguém. E, além disso, não iria ser retribuída dessa forma. Ele já não sentia aquilo que sentia por mim no 4º ano. Mais valia esquecer...

Mas naquele dia tudo mudou...

_**FlashBack**_

_Estávamos os dois à beira do lago. Eu estava encostada a uma árvore a ler um livro e James estava deitado sobre as minhas pernas a brincar com algumas ervas. Eu ocasionalmente__mexia no cabelo bagunçado dele. Quem não nos conhecesse diria que éramos namorados, mas aquilo não passava de um momento rotineiro da nossa amizade._

_"Ahhhh, Lily! Pára de ler! Estamos aqui há horas e tu ainda não paraste de ler esse maldito livro mais velho que a minha avó!" - disse ele de repente._

_"James, eu preciso saber isto! Isto com certeza vai sair nos E.F.B.E's... E além dis..."_

_"Mas tu sabes isso tudo! Não precisas! Quer dizer, tu és a melhor aluna do nosso ano! Ou da escola!"_

_"Não exageres, James!" - disse eu, sentindo a minha cara a ficar muito quente._

_"Não precisas de corar ruiva!" - disse ele levantando-se e virando-se para mim começando a encarar-me nos olhos._

_"Eu não estou a corar!" - reclamei eu, escondendo a minha cara com os meus cabelos ruivos._

_"Então não?" - perguntou ele, descrente._

_"Claro que não! Está apenas muito calor!" - disse, nervosa._

_"Lily?" - disse ele com um sorriso malandro no rosto._

_"Hum?" - perguntei eu com os olhos enfiados no livro._

_"Está a nevar! É impossível teres calor!" - disse ele muito calmamente, mas ainda com o maldito sorriso que me levava ao céu._

_"Eu... am... am..." - tentei eu, mas sem escapatória possível._

_"É impossível resistir! Ninguém resiste ao grande James Potter!" - disse ele convencido._

_"Então e a Marie Luu?" - perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada._

_"Foi só uma vez..." - disse ele ainda com o sorrisinho._

_"E a Sarah McDonnal?"_

_"Partiu a perna no dia do nosso encontro e depois arranjou namorado logo a seguir... Mas depois ainda saí com ela!"_

_"É, tens razão... Todas cedem com o teu charme natural..."_

_"Nem todas... Há uma que ainda continua a resistir..." - disse olhando-me fundo nos meus olhos._

_"E quem seria essa?" - perguntei eu retribuindo o olhar, reparando que ele também dava umas olhadinhas para os meus lábios. Quase podia adivinhar a batalha interior que se passava dentro da cabeça dele._

_"Eu acho que já sabes a resposta..." - e em seguida beijou-me apaixonadamente._

_Ohhh! Só Merlin sabe como eu esperei por aquele momento. Foi mais perfeito do que eu sonhava._

_"Sabes," - começou ele com a sua testa encostada à minha - "eu nunca te esqueci..." - revelou ele._

_"Mas..."_

_"Apenas mantive isso para mim mesmo. Se não podia ter o teu amor, ao menos teria a tua amizade."_

_"Ainda bem que fizeste isso..." - comentei eu e em seguida beijámo-nos outra vez e ficámos assim o resto da tarde._

_**Fim FlashBack**_

Quando aparecemos para jantar de mãos dadas os murmúrios começaram e só passado, talvez três ou quatro dias, é que cessaram.

Mas fiquei muito feliz. Ele amava-me e eu amava-o.

Quando terminámos Hogwarts tornámo-nos Auror's e combatemos os Devoradores da Morte, apoiantes de Lorde Voldemort.

Passávamos por tempos difíceis quando eu engravidei. Eu e James ficámos preocupados sobre o ambiente em que o nosso filho iria crescer. Tempos de guerra. Mas mesmo assim iríamos criá-lo com todo o amor. Só que então a bomba estourou! Lorde Voldemort iria matar o nosso filho por causa de uma profecia. Dumbledore avisou-nos e nós protegemos a nossa casa com todos os feitiços de protecção só que o destino foi mais cruel. Voldemort entrou na nossa casa e o pior aconteceu. As últimas palavras que James disse foi: Amo-te. Subi apressadamente as escadas e fui para o quarto de Harry, nosso filho. Agarrei-o bem junto a mim e lancei-lhe uma magia antiga protectora. Sabia que nada lhe iria fazer mal. Voldemort entrou no quarto e ainda me deu a escolher: ou eu lhe dava Harry e saía viva ou ele matava-me a mim e depois ao Harry. Eu, como mãe nunca iria entregar o meu bebé.

Em seguida apenas um feixe verde de luz em minha direcção foi visível. Era o fim.

Segundo o que diziam, e o que eu ouvi aqui no Além, dizem que Voldemort anda a vaguear por aí. Mas eu só sei uma coisa: desde o início até ao fim, eu e James amámo-nos como mais ninguém conseguia. E é apenas isso que eu queria que vocês soubessem.

_ Lily Evans Potter_

* * *

O que acharam? Reviews!


End file.
